Adoptive Father
by Mitzuki-chan.soomeworl-me
Summary: El trato era el siguiente. Un año y ella se iria. Un año y él volveria. Un año y todo volveria a ser igual que antes. Pero, ¿Eso sera suficiente al final?
1. Prologo - Ese dia

_Prologo – El comienzo de todo_

_POV TORI_

_Todo ocurrió en ese año. Yo era una menor de no más de 4 años, mis padres me habían dejado sola cuando niña, decidieron consumar su amor entre el fuego. En ese entonces yo era una pequeña de 2 años, no tenía a nadie más que quisiera hacerse cargo de mi, por lo que a las autoridades no les quedo de otra que llevarme a un centro de cuidado lejos de todos, las personas ahí se encargaban de mi cuidado y educación, odiaba estar ahí, era una niña pequeña pero no era tonta, y ellos me trataban como si de una retrasada me tratase. Prefería pasar mí tiempo sola, entre libros, la mayoría eran de dibujos por mi poco entendimiento de lectura, pero con el tiempo me había armado de valor y empezó a leer libros más grandes los cuales nadie de los demás entendían. _

_Pero, un día cambio todo…era mi cumpleaños número 4 me encontraba en el patio leyendo, al parecer una persona importante había venido ese día para regalar juguetes a todos los niños ahí presentes. Yo como siempre me había quedado fuera de eso, normalmente cuando esas personas venían era para hacer su buena acción del año y nunca volvían a aparecer. Una de las encargadas había ido por mí y me jalo hacia donde estaban todos los demás hechos bola con un señor, yo solamente me quede ahí parada sin mirar un punto exacto, solamente perdida en mi mundo y deseando que todo acabara rápido y pudiera volver a mi lectura. _

_-Hola-esa, era la voz que cambiaria mi vida. Recuerdo que había volteado a ver a la persona que me hablaba, el me miraba fijamente. Era un señor, era muy alto y de cabello gris, en sus labios bailaba lo que parecía un dulce o una paleta, al igual tenía una mirada un tanto fría y al mismo tiempo cálida. Recuerdo que se me quedo viendo por un buen rato y que yo le sostenía la mirada de igual modo frunciendo el seño, al final me había hartado y había volteado la cabeza un tanto sonrojada. Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar que me sonreía y en ese momento me tendió un oso, este tenía un gran lazo de colores en su cuello. Recuerdo haberlo mirado un tanto sorprendida e incrédula, normalmente nadie me regalaba algo, siempre me apartaban de los demás, yo un tanto curiosa e incrédula lo tome con mis pequeñas manitas cargándolo, pesaba un poco pero eso no me hiso perder el equilibrio, pero como era un poco grande para mi tuve que abrazarlo para que no se me callera quedando el oso un tanto arriba de mi, la persona delante mi soltó una risa y yo lo voltee a ver extrañada, el me sonreía, se arrodillo a mi lado y se acerco a mí, mas específicamente a mi oreja, me había apartado el pelo y me había susurrado unas palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza._

_-Nunca te separes de él, luego vendré por ambos…-_

* * *

><p><strong>No es mi primera historia, lo sé, pero si es la primera que escribo en este género, así que les pido sean buenos conmigo :3.<strong>

**Dejen sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí. Aun que sea un "Hola" es bienvenido, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo **


	2. Capitulo 1 – Conozcámonos

_Esto es Tori mayor narrando_

**Esto es Tori de ese tiempo hablando**

(Tori mayor comentara ante el recuerdo)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – Conozcámonos<strong>

"No has nacido de mi,

Pero en el instante que te vi,

No pude apartar mis ojos de ti"

Pov Tori

_Llegue al departamento de mi nuevo padre la mañana del 1 de Julio, recuerdo que la noche anterior no pude dormir y no fue por la emoción de por fin salir de esa cárcel de 4 paredes llamado "casa hogar", no, fue porque una de mis compañeras de litera no dejaba de moverse y roncar como un tractor en reversa con freno de mano. Una parte de mi estaba emocionada por conocer a la que sería mi nueva familia, pero, mi otra parte se sentía algo insegura y renuente a sentirse aceptada._

_Recuerdo como Tomoyo-sensei me acompaño en el viaje en coche hasta mi nueva casa, al parecer, en ese momento mi "queridísimo" padre estaba retrasado con uno de sus tantos libros y su editora, __Aikawa-san, decidió encerrarlo en su apartamento para que terminara su libro _(…analizando lo anterior, no sé que hubiera sido de mi sin Aikawa-san…pronto sabrán porque…).

_En fin, me estoy desviando del tema. Después de un largo viaje llegamos al gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, y si que era grande en ese entonces, mi maestra me tomo la mano y me ayudo con mi bolsa de equipaje, mientras yo llevaba mi mochila de Hello kitty y mi oso, regalo de mi nuevo padre. Tomoyo-sensei se apresuro a entrar conmigo del brazo mientras seguía parloteando sobre la arquitectura, el ambiente, la elegancia que se sentía y la suerte que tenia de vivir ahí, yo solo me limitaba a ignorarla y ascendía esperando que se callara pronto._

_La hora de la verdad había llegado, las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y yo empecé a temblar, mi mente se había quedado en blanco en ese instante dado que al fin el momento de conocer a mis padres había llegado. Tomoyo-sensei prácticamente corrió buscando el numero de apartamento, parecía que ella seria a la que adoptarían y no yo, al encontrar el numero, sensei dio un grito de alegría (hasta puedo recordar el cómo saltaba y se rodeaba de aura fantasiosa) y toco el timbre._

_-_**Ya voy**_- se escucho la voz de él detrás de la puerta, escuche sus pasos por detrás de esta acercándose y finalmente, abrió._

-**Ah****, usami-san ¿no?, Buenos días soy Akihara Tomoyo, tengo 35 años y vengo de Sapporo, es un gusto el conocerle**_-dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_Si, es lo que piensan, mi sensei se puso a coquetear con mi nuevo padre a solo 10 segundos de conocerlo, a mi todavía no me lo presentaban y ella ya parecía que se lanzaría de candidata para ser mi mama. (_Si la pobre hubiera sabido…_)_

_-_**Es un gusto conocerla Akihara-san**_-dijo él, mientras sonreía de lado y pasaba su vista de Tomoyo-sensei a mí. Recuerdo su mirada tan cargada y fría sobre mí, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, en ese entonces no entendía él porque me miraba tan fijamente o el porqué siempre me hablaba como si fuera a salir corriendo con el mas mínimo error (_aunque…no estaba tan lejos de la realidad…)_. _

_-_**Buenos días, soy Tori, es un gusto el conocerle**_-le dije yo con mi voz de niña llamando su atención._

_-_**Es un gusto conocerte…hija**_-dijo el agachándose a mi lado y sonriéndome, yo lo mire con la boca abierta de sorpresa por la repentina familiaridad con la que me hablaba-_**Yo soy papa.**_  
><em>

_-_**Owwww, es tan tierno Sr. Usami**_-dijo mi sensei con un aura rosa a su alrededor y llena de corazones, yo solo la había mirado con cara de que al fin había perdido los tornillos. _

_Mi "padre" me había invitado a pasar y mi sensei, aprovechándose, me empujo "suavemente" argumentando que tenía que hablar con el de "cosas importantes"…bendita mi inocencia de esa época._

_Entre al apartamento y mire todo sorprendía, todo era muy grande y limpio, pero lo que había captado mi atención había sido el gran oso sentado en el sillón. Lo mire absorta y me trepe arriba del sillón para poder verlo mejor, era casi de mi tamaño y su gran lazo rojo atraía mi atención como fuegos artificiales. Al momento siguiente, él había entrado a la casa con un gran suspiro y me miro directamente, sonrió y se acerco sentándose a mi lado sin apartar su mirada de mí._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-_**¿P-porque me miras tanto?**_-le había preguntando ya harta de tanta mirada_

_-_**Te pareces a mama**_-dijo el simplemente_

_-_**Ya…**_-dije yo extrañada- _**y, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

_-_**Papa y este es Suzuki-san**_-dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza al oso y prendiendo un cigarro (_Todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que él es todo…menos alguien normal_)._

_-_**ah… ¿y yo que soy?**_-dije mirándole frunciendo el seño._

_-_**Tu eres hija**_-dijo el sabiamente aventando el humo por su boca._

_Recuerdo las ganas que me dieron de rodar los ojos en ese momento o aventarle algo en la cabeza, parecía imposible, y lo era, hacerle salir de esa metodología papa-hija, por lo que opte por seguirle la corriente._

_-_**Está bien. Y dime papa, ¿A qué te dedicas?**_-dije mirándole_

_-_**Soy escritor**_- dijo el sin dejar de fumar._

_-_**ok...**_-dije yo mirándole y esperando que el continuara, me dijera o preguntara algo a mí, aunque lo que salió de su boca no había sido lo que esperaba…_

_-_**Pronto conocerás a mamá, se llevaran muy bien, soy muy iguales, debe ser buena señal**_-me había dicho el mirándome, mientras yo lo miraba con cara de "WTF!?"-_**Aparte tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas**_-dijo el mirando lejos_

_-_**¿enseñarme?**_-dije mirándole con duda- _**¿Qué me enseñaras?**

**_…ojala nunca hubiera hecho esa pregunta…_**

_-_**Para poder ser una familia necesitamos tener ciertas cosas en orden, como hacer la comida, lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa**_-dijo él mientras apagaba el cigarrillo._

_Mi cara era digna de una foto. En ese entonces pensaba "¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cree que soy cenicienta? ¿También querrá que limpie como Giselle (1)? ¡NO!"._

_-_**Tengo 4 años, ¿Lo recuerdas?**_-dije mientras hacía puchero y me cruzaba de brazos._

_-_**¿y?**_- había dicho el mientras alzaba una ceja-_**¿Cual es el problema?**

_-_**Soy demasiado pequeña para trabajar...y ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, podría ser como Aladín (2) o algo peor-**_dije alzando la voz y moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro_

_-_**¿Y?, ese es el deber de una hija**_- dijo él mirándome tranquilamente _(…a veces llego a pensar que le gustaba molestarme y reírse de mí y mi inocencia a escondidas...).

_Lo mire por un largo rato sin decir nada, tenía la furia contenida, ¿Quién se creía? Dándome órdenes y deberes como si nos conociéramos de siempre._

_- _**No, no lo hare...y no puedes obligarme-**_dije levantándome de donde estaba sentada y poniéndome en pose de niña encaprichada, aunque a él ni le importo._

_-_**Te diré donde será tu cuarto, sígueme**_-dijo el levantándose como su nada con el oso en un brazo. Yo lo seguía mirando con cara extrañada pero decidí seguirlo escaleras arriba, tome mi mochila, mi bolsa, la cual habían dejado en el suelo, y mi oso de moño colorido._

_-_**Esta será tu habitación**_- dijo al momento que abría una puerta - _**Se supone que es la habitación de mama**

_-_**Y,**_** ¿Donde está ella?**-pregunte curiosa, hablaba y hablaba de ella y yo no la había visto_

_-_**Me abandono**_-me dijo el haciendo que me quedara mirándole algo asustada- _**Pero volverá**_- dijo confiado_

_-_**¿Estas seguro?**_-dije mirándole raro-_ **¿E****lla te lo dijo?**

_-_**Siempre que sale huyendo, termina corriendo de regreso hacia mí**_-dijo sonriéndome de lado y guiñándome un ojo, yo me sonroje y mire abajo apartando la mirada de él. Había decidido dar por terminada la plática y había entrado al cuarto._

_-_**Permiso…y gracias-**_le dije bajo mientras cerraba la puerta. Me quede esperando un momento parada mirando la puerta y suspire dejándome caer al piso. Había mirado el cuarto y debía admitir que el cuarto de mama en esa época, era muy bonito, sencillo y con los colores correctos en las paredes y con una vista genial, pero, yo me sentía una intrusa, me sentía mal, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me quisiera tratar con tanta confianza o me hablara como si no fuera un extraño, recuerdo haber llorado, el haberme tapado la cara para evitar emitir algún ruido que alertara a la persona con la que convivía en ese momento _(Costumbre que después descubrí que mi nueva madre hacia también para evitar preocupar a mi nuevo padre)_. De la nada escuche 2 golpes en la puerta a mi espalda._

**-Se que debes estar muy confundida...**_ –dijo la voz de él haciendo una pausa- _**Pero espero podamos llegar a ser una familia normal**

_Lo había escuchado y eso me hacía sentir muy rara, ¿Enserio podía confiar en él?, después de todo, él me había adoptado y se suponía que tenía que estar feliz por tener alguien que quería ocuparse de mí, no sabía las intensiones que tenia conmigo pero…había decidido intentarlo, intentar ser…una hija. Suspire y limpie mi cara con la blusa que tenia, después abrí la puerta encontrándomelo ahí enfrente._

_-_**Bien… ¿Q-qué tengo que hacer...primero?**

* * *

><p><em>(1) Giselle, es la protagonista de la historia de Encantada. Tori hace referencia a la escena en la que el personaje canta en casa de Robert y su hija, mientras limpia la casa junto con los ratones y palomas.<em>

_(2) Tori se refiere a que podría ser una ladrona como Aladín xD_

* * *

><p>Hola :D, se que no tengo perdón, pero estar en la universidad haciendo practicas me carcome la cabeza...y que decir de los pobres niños que me tienen que aguantar xD<p>

Bueno acá les dejare el nuevo primer capitulo *3*

Espero lo disfruten, comenten. Ya saben que hasta un "Hola" es muy bien recibido ;)

Y ya saben, si ahí algo que no entiendan, también pueden consultármelo :3

Nota1: En este tiempo de la historia, misaki se fue con su hermano ya que decidió especializarse de su carrera haya, algo así como que el tenia que hacer un proyecto final y esas cosas de universidad que por ahora no quiero saber...(?)

Nota2: Como nota extra, agradeceré a mi mejor amiga salma, que sin ella...tal ves este episodio y los siguientes nunca hubieran llegado xD

Nota3: Gracias a mi tarea super aburrida de todos los días por ser aburrida(?)


	3. Capitulo 2 – Cocinar es complicado

_Esto es Tori mayor narrando_

**Esto es Tori de ese tiempo hablando**

(Tori mayor comentara ante el recuerdo)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 – Lección 1: Cocinar es complicado<p>

"_'Un desayuno especial._

_Más cerca de una familia cálida._

_Tal como lo hace mamá"_

Pov Tori

_Él poso su mano sobre mi cabeza y sacudió mi cabello de un lado a otro. Fruncí el seño haciendo un puchero malhumorado, pero pareciera que a este ni siquiera le importaba, de hecho me sonreía, lo cual era un tanto escalofriante._

_-_**Lo primero que tienes que aprender, es a hacer el omelett de papa**_- dijo el sonriendo _

_-_**Ya, ¿Cómo hago eso?**_- le dije mirándole interrogante, el solo volvió a revolver mi cabello_

_-_**Si que eres igual a mama…**_-se me quedo mirando otro rato y yo solo suspire cruzándome de brazos- _**En la cocina mama suele hacer la comida, pero una vez yo le prepare el desayuno**_-dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla pensando- _**y sabia bien…**

_-_**Eso es bueno para ti, pero mírame**_-digo apartándome para que me viera- _**soy pequeña, nunca eh cocinado…a menos que cuente el micro-hornito**_ (1)_

_-_**Aprenderás-**_dice el apuntándome decisivamente, yo solo lo mire con una gota en mi cabeza y alejándome unos pasos minúsculos.- _**Sígueme**

_Suspire y rodando los ojos empecé a seguirlo escaleras abajo "Se educada Tori, él te adopto, no puede ser tan malo… ¿O sí?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-…_**Y esta es la estufa**_- dijo el señalando el aparato que me triplicaba la altura_

_- _**Ah… ¿Quieres que cocine en esto?-**_le digo mirándolo y señalando la estufa, él solo asitio y lo mire como si estuviera loco- _**No…ni siquiera subida a 3 sillas lograría alcanzar esta cosa**

_-_**No es difícil, solo giras la perilla y pones el fuego**_-dijo simplemente encendiendo su encendedor_

_-_**Eso no fue lo que te dije**_-le dije haciendo un puchero-, _**además, ¿No es peligroso que le des un mechero a una niña como yo que ni siquiera alcanza ese monstruo?**

_-_**Eso se soluciona fácil**_-dijo él y de la nada estaba en sus brazos con un mechero en mis manos y el acercándome al "monstruo".- _**Yo girare y tu pones el fuego**

_-_**¿Estas seguro que esto es seguro?**_-le digo con un poco de miedo y apretando con fuerza el mechero entre mis manos._

_-_**Claro, mamá lo hace todos los días**

"_¿Pues porque no la llamas a ella mejor?" pensé para mí misma, pero no había vuelta atrás. Tenía a mi tutor poniéndome frente a un monstruo que mide más que yo con un mechero en mis pequeñas manos mientras que él estaba tan tranquilo, como si fuera algo normal y yo rogaba a kami-sama que reptar(2) apareciera para no tener que hacer esto._

**-¿Lista?**

"_NO"_

– **Si…**

_-_**Bien…Ya-**_dijo él mientras giraba la cosa esa. Yo intente prender el mechero y cuando lo logre este escapo de mis manos y sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo._

_El fuego de la maquina se prendió alto y grande, esto hiso que una servilleta que estaba por ahí cerca empezara a quemarse y cayera sobre los pies de mi tutor, este la pateo lejos y me soltó de golpe haciendo que me diera tremendo golpe en mis pompitas. Y mientras todo esto ocurrió, unas fuentes se encendieron desde arriba de mi cabeza, mojándome y mojándolo a él._

(Regla numero 1 de supervivencia paternal: Nunca, NUNCA, cocines con Usagi Akihiko cuando solamente tienes 4 años de edad…)

* * *

><p><em>(1)Todas tuvimos uno de niñas, pero por si no lo recuerdan, era un tipo microondas en el que podías hacer galletas o postres…en mi caso era tan impaciente que no podía esperar y me comía todos los ingredientes puros: D<em>

_(2)Reptar, era el dinosaurio de los rugrats, era muy famoso en esa serie y se hiso el favorito de todos los niños también (?)_


	4. Capitulo 3 – Esto apenas comienza

_Esto es Tori mayor narrando_

**Esto es Tori de ese tiempo hablando**

(Tori mayor comentara ante el recuerdo)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 – Esto apenas comienza<p>

"_Lo bueno de una persona fría es que lo poco que muestra es verdadero"_

Pov Tori

-**¿Sigues creyendo que esto fue buena idea?**_-le digo mientras me seco con una mini toalla que encontré por ahí cerca_

-**Solo fue un pequeño accidente, la siguiente vez saldrá mejor**

"_Este tipo realmente está loco o no le importa que casi muriéramos en una cocina"_

_-_**Mira, tengo una mejor idea. ¿Porque no cocinas algo tu?, podríamos evitar otro accidente y yo podría aprender a cocinar lo que tú quieres**

_Me miro fijamente por un momento y luego me levanto de donde estaba, haciéndome soltar un grito, poniéndome en una silla altísima en donde podía ver todo._

_-_**Está bien…pero solo por esta vez**_- dijo como si nada empezando a sacar cosas de varias partes. Tomo una olla grande y empezó a ponerle agua junto con todos los ingredientes que había sacado, miro el monstruo enorme y volvió a darle vuelta a la cosa esa, esta vez prendió normalmente lo cual me hizo suspirar aliviada._

_Él miro todo como esperando que apareciera algo y yo esperaba a que moviera algo._

_-_**Oye, se está tirando toda el agua**_-le dije mirando la olla la cual estaba llena de pura agua_

_-_**Si, mamá lo hace ver más sencillo...**_-dijo como si nada suspirando. Veo como cierra la llave y toma la olla poniéndola cerca-_** Umm…creo que se le debe echar eso…**_-dijo inclinándose hacia enfrente para tomar un bote y en eso empieza a arder su corbata._

**-¡Te estás quemando!-**_le grite apuntándole a su cuello, el miro todo y empezó a intentar quitarse la corbata y en la desesperación golpeo la olla la cual le cayó encima con todo el agua y las cosas dentro, por si fuera poco, al intentar quitarse la camisa tropezó con algo parecido a un tomate y cayo de lleno al piso. A este punto ya no sabía que pensar de esta persona que decía ser mi "padre"._

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**_le dije parándome en la silla para mirarlo sentado en el piso, mojado y con todo a su alrededor._

**-Si, estoy bien-**_dijo sacudiéndose el pelo de un lado a otro, yo solamente suspire y volví a sentarme en la silla._

**-¿Y si intentas cocinar ahí?, Recuerdo a ver visto a una maestra meter comida en el-**_le dije señalando una caja negra parecida a mi micro hornito, pero en gran tamaño._

_-_**Buena idea**_- me dijo el sonriendo y levantándose del piso. Lo mire volver a hacer el procedimiento anterior y esta vez puso todo en el otro aparato.- ¿_**Cuánto tiempo crees que sea suficiente?**

_-_**No lo sé, ¿seis?-**_le dije al azar un numero, él me miro y se encogió de hombros poniéndole el numero que dije- ¿_**Crees que funcione?**

_-_**Debería de hacerlo**_-dijo él lavándose las manos en la llave._

_-_**Bueno…**_-dije yo como intentando que el continuara hablando. Lo mire por un rato pero el parecía no hacerme caso, suspire- _**¿A qué te dedicas?**

_-_**Soy escritor**

**-¿escritor? ¿Qué es un escritor?-le dije confundida**

**-Es una persona que escribe libros de su propia autoría**

**-Ohhh, ¿Cómo un cuento?**

**-…Si, como un cuento**

_-_**Wow, que genial. ¿Son como los de Disney?-**_le dije emocionada. El me miro levantando una ceja y de la nada me volvió a revolver todo mi cabello._

**-No, yo escribo…otro tipo de historias.**

**-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo cuales?**

**-Son historias de…amor**_-Dijo lentamente como tratando de buscar una palabra correcta._

_-_**Súper, ¿Me lees una?-**_Le dije emocionada y al darme cuenta de esto me volví a sentar tratando de aparentar tranquilidad- _**Ya sabes, si quieres**_.- al parecer esto le hizo reir._

_-_**No, pero puedo comprarte algún libro que te guste. Ya sabes, si quieres**_-me dijo él imitándome con lo ultimo.- _**Y leértelos antes de dormir.**

_Aparte la vista sonrojada y me cruce de brazos inflando las mejillas en el proceso, "¿Pero que se cree este hombre?, ¿me quiere aquí solo para burlarse de mí?" pensé para mí misma._

_En ese momento sonó lo que parecía ser un teléfono, mi tutor dejo lo que estaba haciendo y saco de lo que parecía ser su bolsillo un celular negro. Presiono unos botones y me lo paso a mí, yo lo mire extrañada y un tanto nerviosa pero él me hizo una seña de que hablara._

**-Ehh… ¿Alo?-**_dije un tanto extrañada mientras mi tutor colocaba unos platos en un mueble._

**-¿Usagi-san?-**_ pregunta la voz del otro lado- _**¿Eres tú?**

**-¿Misaki?-**_dijo él sorprendido dejando de hacer lo que hacía y mirando el celular._

"_¿Misaki? ¿Quién es Misaki?... ¿Sera acaso ese el nombre de mama?"_


	5. Capitulo 4 - Un Invitado

Esto es Tori mayor narrando

**Esto es Tori de ese tiempo hablando**

(Tori mayor comentara ante el recuerdo)

**Un invitado**

"Eres el arco iris,

Un bote de oro,

Mi piedra preciosa,

La sal y la pimienta,

La miel y la risa.

Eres la hija de este papá."

Pov Tori

-Tenía tiempo sin saber de ti- dijo algo pausado mirando el aparato color negro que seguía en mi mano- pero ahora estoy ocupado- suspiro volteando a ver el desastre tras de si

-¿Eh? ¿Trabajas en tu manuscrito?-dijo la voz dentro del teléfono sonando curiosa.

De la nada se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños, los cuales parecían venir del artefacto anterior. Ambos, mi tutor y yo, volteamos la vista y miramos como salían chispas y humo de la cosa esa en la que había metido la olla con agua.

-eh…oye, ¿Eso que esta ahí no es fuego?-dije mirando la cosa parecida al micro hornito empezando a echar chispas y lumbre.

-¿Fuego?- dijo el mirándome y volteando su vista hacia el artefacto-oh, sí, es fuego-dijo sin ninguna preocupación en su voz, yo lo mire con la boca abierta.

-¿¡FUEGO!?- grito la voz dentro del aparato haciendo que este temblara en mi mano- ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AHÍ!?

Mi tutor corrió hacia el artefacto y pareció jalar un cable el cual hiso que los ruidos cesaran pero no el humo que empezó a salir. En mi intento por apartar el humo que me rodeaba, solté el artefacto y solo escuche un "Crack" para después escuchar un pitido y que del techo cayera agua.

-No entiendo que salió mal- dijo él mirando pensativo el artefacto mientras nos caía el agua encima.

-¿Esto también es normal cuando cocina mama?-le dije tratando de cubrirme de la lluvia.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el mirándome, estaba empezando a estar todo mojado, aunque yo no me quedaba muy atrás.

-Que llueva aquí adentro- le dije con un toque de ironía agarrando un plato y poniéndolo encima de mi cabeza- Dices que "mamá" hace esto-le dije señalándole las ollas y todas las cosas que estaban ahí- ¿siempre pasa esto cuando cocina ella?

-Ah no, es la primera vez que pasa- dice el sabiamente mirando el agua caer- siempre que mamá cocina comemos rico.

-Yaaah...-dije rodando los ojos y suspirando.

En un siguiente momento entraron a la habitación unos hombres vestidos de naranja, tenían cascos, lentes y un gran tubo en la espalda. Preguntaron si nos encontrábamos bien, si teníamos alguna herida, muchas cosas como para recordar; lo único bueno fue que pararon la lluvia que salía del techo y que una señora de naranja, que me había dicho que era bombera, me dio una toalla esponjosita que olía deliciosamente a fresas diciéndome que podía quedármela, lo cual me hiso muy feliz. Lo malo era que al parecer muchas personas habían recibido un susto tan fuerte que se desmayaron en el acto y, por desgracia, Tomoyo-sensei había sido una de ellas.

Cuando despertó había hecho un drama, de esos que solo ella solía hacer en la escuela, había sido gracioso verla con esa bola enorme en la cabeza y los hielos, agregando que su perfecto peinado ya no existía y su maquillaje estaba corrido, pero lo que no me espere fueron las palabras que salieron a continuación…

-Debería llevarme a Tori de regreso conmigo

"¿¡QUE!? ¡NO!" había pensado poniéndome en alerta, solo había pasado unas horas fuera de la cárcel…digo, casa, y ya querían regresarme a ella. "Oh no, claro que no, no volveré, ¡No quiero volver!"

-Señorita Murakami, por favor, fue un accidente menor. No volverá a ocurrir, se lo puedo asegurar, pero no se lleve a la niña.

Voltee a ver a mi tutor, le estaba pidiendo a mi sensei que me quedara…no, no podía ser posible, me estaba defendiendo, le estaba suplicando a mi maestra que yo, YO, me quedara con él. Esto debía ser un sueño…

-Sr. Usami, solo han pasado unas horas juntos y ya existió un accidente que pudo ser mayor y atentar a la vida de la niña. Esto no puede ser repetido…

-Y no volverá a ocurrir, eso se lo puedo asegurar.-dijo el firmemente. Tomo las manos de mi sensei y ella lo había mirado sorprendida- Por favor….no se la lleve-le dijo… ¿Suplicando?, esperen… ¿Le está haciendo ojitos a mi maestra?

"Eso no funcionara "papi", yo lo eh hecho varias veces y nunca…."

-Yo…yo…podría olvidar que paso este accidente-dijo mi sensei sin despegar su vista del otro adulto.

Mi boca se abrió en una gran "O", no podía creerlo, consiguió lo que quería sin mover un solo dedo, ¡Eso era injusto!

-Muchísimas gracias, Señorita Murakami-le dijo él con una sonrisa… ¿Llena de brillos? ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Dónde diablos esta el hombre arrogante de hace un momento? ¿Quién es este hombre nuevo?

-Llámeme Tomoyo-dijo mi sensei suspirando.

Después de un rato todas las personas de antes se habían ido, Tomoyo-sensei había sido la última en irse y se había despedido agitando sus brazos como si de un pájaro se tratara, hasta me había dado golpecitos en la cabeza. Se instalo un silencio el cual mi tutor no tardo en romper.

-Bueno… pidamos algo para comer, ya después aprenderás a cocinar- dijo él como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Lo mire con una cara perpleja negando aun envuelta en la toalla, mire el desastre causado y encontré el teléfono negro que me había dado mi tutor, baje de donde estaba agarrándolo solo para ver como un gran chorro de agua caía de él y, por si fuera poco, tenía toda la parte delantera hecha trizas de donde también salía agua.

-Eh…creo que esto era tuyo-dije tendiéndole el celular- lo siento, creo que se me resbalo de las manos cuando llovió.

-No importa-dijo el tomando el teléfono y poniéndose a mi altura- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?

-N-no…estoy bien, solo algo mojada-le dije mirando a otra parte

-Eso es bueno-me dijo el revolviendo mi cabello mojado y haciendo que empezaran a caer gotas de agua de mi cabello.

Cuando estaba a punto de quejarme, o golpearle por revolver mi cabello, sonó la puerta.

-¡Usagi!- Grito una voz femenina detrás de la puerta

-… ¿Conejo? (1)-dije mirando la puerta extrañada y después a mi tutor- ¿Te dicen a ti?

-No es nadie, ignórala- dijo el yendo a sentarse en el sillón mojado y prendiendo un cigarro.

-¡Usagi! ¡Voy a entrar!-dijo la voz femenina intentando abrir la puerta

-… ¿Debo esconderme o algo?-le dije a mi tutor el cual no parecía interesado en nada, lo mire levantarse y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

-No, es mi editora- dice sin detenerse- Recíbela y si pregunta por mí, dile que me fui del país-

-eh, pero…no te has ido del país-le dije perpleja.

En el momento que el entro a una habitación de arriba, se abrió la puerta de la entrada dándole paso a una mujer muy elegante con el cabello café y unos grandes ojos color azul, aunque…se veía un tanto enojada.

-Usagi…-dijo sombríamente caminando, yo la mire con la frente azul y retrocediendo un paso.

-k-konishiwa…-le dije llamando su atención, la mujer me observo fijamente por lo que parecieron minutos.

-¿eh? ¿Te equivocaste de apartamento pequeña?-dijo ella mirándome y después reparando en toda la habitación- ¿Qué diablos ocurrió aquí?

-Ehh…yo…

-Tenias tiempo sin venir-dijo mi tutor saliendo del cuarto sin dejar de fumar

-Tu…-dijo la chica corriendo a donde estaba el y agarrándolo del cuello- ¿¡Qué diablos sucedió aquí!? ¿¡Y porque no me contestabas el maldito teléfono!?

-Hola, es un placer verte también-dijo el despreocupado- ah, ella es Tori mi hija, te la presento.

-¡Tu idiota de cuarta que te crees que…!, espera, ¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Hija?-dijo la chica volteando a verme

-¿Ohayo…?-dije confundida

-Hai, es mi hija, la adopte-dijo el despreocupado. Creo que acabo de ver a la chica apretar su agarre en torno a su cuello…

-¿¡HIJA!? ¿¡PERDISTE UN TORNILLO!? ¡NO TE CREO! ¿¡NO PUEDES NI CUIDARTE TU MISMO Y DICES TENER UNA HIJA!? – dijo ella agitando de un lado para otro la cabeza de mi tutor como esperando que se le despegara del cuello.

-No tiene mucho, además, si se cuidarme-dijo el separándose del agarre de la chica y bajando las escaleras

-Oh claro, te cuidas tan bien que tienes tu casa en tan buen estado, hasta me da envidia -dijo ella señalando todo el desorden- ¿Me quieres decir qué diablos ocurrió aquí?

-Me estaba enseñando a cocinar-le dije a la chica encogiéndome de hombros, ella me miro y luego miro a mi tutor, su mirada parecía haber cambiado al verme terminando por acercarse a mí y se ponerse a mi altura, me prepare en caso de que me gritara o agitara como a mi "padre".

-Discúlpame pequeña, creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Aikawa Eri, la editora de este idiota, pelmazo, mal nacido, hijo de…

-Creo que ya entendió tu amor hacia mi-dijo mi tutor encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-Solo para que te quedara claro a ti también-gruño en su dirección y luego volteo para sonreírme- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-Soy Tori, "hija" de él-dije haciendo las comillas con mis manos y señalando al final a mi "queridísimo padre"

-ah, y dime Tori, ¿Por qué estas mojada?

-Bueno…-empecé tratando de explicar lo que había ocurrido antes de su llegada- Me estaban enseñando a cocinar, así que tuve que aprender a encender al monstruo gigante, pero al no funcionar me cayo agua encima y después se encendieron unas fuentes mágicas las cuales salieron del techo cuando el graaan micro-hornito lanzo chispas y humo -le dije siendo sincera, la chica parecía empezar a tener algún tipo de tic nervioso en su ojo pero siguió sonriéndome

-Ahh, muy interesante. Oye cariño, me dirías tu edad ¿por favor?

La mire pestañeando y comenzando a fruncir el seño

-Tengo 5 –le conteste un tanto dudativa- los cumplí hace poco.

-Vaya, toda una mujer-dijo ella apretando los dientes - ¿por qué no subes y te cambias mientras tú "padre" y yo hablamos?

-Okay-dije encogiéndome de hombros comenzando a subir los escalones hasta llegar a la que era mi habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

"Algo me dice que "papa" esta en problemas"

* * *

><p>1- El chiste radica en que la traducción de la palabra Usagi significa conejo, por eso Tori piensa que hablan de un conejo XD<p> 


	6. Capitulo 5 - Un dia

**Un Día...**

_"Querido padre, _

_existen cuatro palabras que son mucho _

_mejores que decir "te amo", _

_esas palabras son _

_"Estoy aquí para quedarme"."_

-Usagi-san...-Empezó Aikawa, Usagi la miraba de reojo prediciendo el que sería el próximo movimiento de la chica. Se veía muy calmada, demasiado para su seguridad - Solo lo preguntare una vez...y espero me contestes con la misma rapidez antes de que te corte tu hombría...-dijo la chica y a continuación tomo el cuello de Usagi- ¿¡EN QUE MIERDA PENSABAS!? ¿¡EH!?

-Aikawa-san...-empezó el peligris, pero la chica no le dejo continuar.

- ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESTO!? ¡ES UNA NIÑA! ¡U-N-A N-I-Ñ-A! ¡UN SER VIVIENTE!, ¿SABES ACASO LO QUE ES ESO?, NO, NO LO SABES, ¡DE SABERLO NO HUBIERAS HECHO ESTO! LA ROBASTE ¿VERDAD?

El escritor miro a la chica y suspiro

-¿Terminaste?

-Por ahora...pero puedo seguirte gritando, a ver si así razonas...

-Mira, primeramente, cálmate...-le dijo el chico y la chica le dio una mirada amenazante apretando el agarre de su cuello- segundo, no la robe, la adopte, está registrada como mi hija y de Misaki

-Ah, mira que bien, ¿y tu pastel de que lo quieres?- le dijo con un aura lila a su alrededor- tanta sacudida termino por extinguir tus neuronas ¿verdad?

-Ahora que lo mencionas...me gustaría un pastel de fresas...-dijo el mirando el techo mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro

Aikawa estaba por estrangularlo definitivamente, tal vez le haría un favor al mundo, tal vez si lo hacía parecer un accidente...pero lo necesitaba, además, el hombre le triplicaba en peso y seria un dolor de espalda el arrastrar su cadáver...aunque si lo tiraba de la ventana...no, no, mucho que limpiar.

-Ahh, sensei-suspiro la chica sentándose frente a el poniendo una mano en su frente- al menos Misaki lo sabe, confió mas en su juicio que...-la chica se detuvo a mirar al otro hombre el cual miraba a otra parte ignorándola- Sensei...Misaki-kun lo sabe...¿verdad?-dijo ella con una voz amenazante.

-Umm...define la palabra saber...-dijo el chico mirando al techo.

-¡SENSEI!

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Tori se encontraba en la bañera. Desde hace rato había estado escuchando gritos y lo que parecían cosas rompiéndose, no estaba segura de si podría salir, quien sabe, capaz le tocaba algún objeto cerca de su cabeza.

"Umm...me pregunto...¿Como será mama?" se pregunto la niña mirando el techo, sus compañeras siempre hablaban de como se imaginaban a sus nuevas mamas, lo lindas que serian, las cosas que le comprarían, todo lo que aprenderían de ellas, pero...¿Qué era lo que ella imaginaba de una mama?.

-Tal ves...alguien que me abrase en los días fríos, que me cuide cuando me enfermo, que cocine comida rica...alguien, que me diga que me ama siempre...-dijo ella recargando su cabeza en la bañera y cerrando sus ojos- Eso suena...lindo.

-SABIA QUE DE TANTA ZARANDEADA TERMINARÍAS PERDIENDO TODOS LOS TORNILLOS, ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?-dijo ella sin dejar de mover la cabeza de Usagi de un lado a otro- ¡Tienes que regresar a esa niña!

-No- dijo apartándola de el- Ella no se va, es mi hija y se queda conmigo -mira serio a su editora

-¡Sensei! ¡Reaccione!, mire su casa, su estilo de vida, usted mismo, ¿Cómo piensa cuidar a una niña?

-Me las arreglare, como siempre lo he hecho. Aparte, tendré el apoyo de Misaki.

La chica suspira y niega fervientemente, se quita de encima de él agarrándose la cabeza y caminando de un lado a otro.

-Dame una, una buena razón, para no pensar que te volviste loco y que le harás algo a esa niña-dijo ella deteniéndose a mirarlo.

-Misaki me ha ayudado a llenar algunos de los huecos de mi pasado, me ha ayudado a ver muchas cosas de otra manera. Por mucho tiempo fui fiel a una causa falta, pero desde que el llego a mi vida supe que sería la persona correcta para mi, nunca nadie se había preocupado así por mí... -suspira- Aparte ha sido la inspiración de mis últimos trabajos- susurra y sonríe de lado -Por eso, si Misaki me ha podido dar todo ese cariño, yo también debo poder ser capas de dárselo a esa pequeña niña.

Aikawa le seguía mirando seria, ¿Debía creerle?, parecía ser una respuesta muy bien fundamentada...pero todavía quedaba un cabo suelto que no entendía.

-Usami...Te hablo, no como tu editora, si no como una amiga que ah estado ahí para ti. Quiero que me respondas algo...

Tori salió del baño envuelta en una toalla que al parecer le triplicaba en tamaño, tanto que la hacía parecer como un pequeño fantasma. Fue a su mochila y empezó a sacar sus cosas mirando que podría ponerse. A pesar de haber pasado unos años en aquel lugar, no tenía nada más que lo básico, un vestido casual, su uniforme, medias, ropa interior y un short. Viéndose derrotada y con su otra ropa mojada, decidió ponerse el único vestido que tenia.

Se detuvo a ponerse zapatos recordando que los únicos que tenia ahora se encontraban escurriendo agua, suspiro, no había de mas. Salió de la habitación escuchando una conversación a su paso.

-No me convence esto Sensei- dijo Aikawa negando

-no pedí tu opinión al respecto-dijo el mirándole seriamente

-pero aun así...-empezó ella pero se detuvo al ver a la niña bajar las escaleras

-perdón... ¿interrumpí algo?

Tori miro a Usagi y luego a la chica que estaba gritando hace un momento, pero esta vez parecía mirar seriamente al chico y voltear su mirada hacia Tori y suspirando.

-Bien, tu ganas en esta ocasión-dijo mirando a Usagi.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo el sonriendo de lado y levantándose del sillón- me iré a cambiar, no tardo.-dijo mirando a Tori y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Ya...-dijo ella mirándolo irse. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y miro que Aikawa le estaba mirando.

-¿pasa algo?-dijo Tori viéndose observada por la chica, esta espabilo y se acerco a ella arrodillándose.

-No nada, pero mírate nomas, estas escurriendo agua y estas descalza, te vas a enfermar

-Es que...mis zapatos se mojaron y no tengo otros-dijo ella suspirando- pero está bien, se secaran rápido, solo tengo que ser paciente.

-Bueno, pero aun así no debes estar escurriendo agua por ahí. Ven vamos a secarte -dijo la chica tomando a la niña y subiéndola a una silla mientras agarraba una toalla de ahí cerca para secarle el cabello.

Tori se dejaba hacer, al menos ella parecía no querer arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo Usagi regresando ya con otra ropa

-Bueno, estoy secando el cabello de tu "hija", a menos claro que prefieras que se resfrié.

Se recarga en la pared esperando que las féminas terminen lo que están haciendo

-anda pues-

-bien, ahora tenemos que peinarte pequeña-le dijo la chica a la niña, volteo a ver a Usagi- muévete y trae un cepillo

-Hai Hai-dijo el hombre yéndose

-¿iremos a alguna parte?

-bueno, dado el desastre que se armo por aquí-dijo mirando alrededor- eh decidido que los llevare a comer

-¿Enserio? ¿A dónde iremos?-dijo ella emocionada mirando a la otra chica

-Umm...que te gustaría comer...Ehh...

-Tori-dijo ella recordándole su nombre

-ah sí, Tori. Lo lamento, no soy muy buena con los nombres-dijo ella sonriéndole- y que quisieras comer Tori-chan?

-Umm-la niña se pone a pensar- ¡hamburguesa!

-Hai Hai-dice la chica riendo, recibe el cepillo que Usagi le trajo y empieza a peinar el cabello de Tori

-bien, Sensei, ahora le enseñare a peinar a su "hija" –dice ella volteando a ver al hombre- no puedes tenerla despeinada por la vida así que pon atención-voltea la silla de la niña para que quede de espaldas a ellos-se cepilla con delicadeza, no tan fuerte o metiendo mucho el cepillo si no la lastimaras. En caso de nudos, vas a tomar el mechón apretándolo en tu mano para que ella no lo sienta y tú puedas deshacerlo... ¿entiendes?

-Hai-Asiente con la cabeza

-Bien, dado que no hay ninguna liga, por esta vez, estará con el pelo suelto. Lo más fácil que puedes peinar es 2 coletas y una trenza o una cola baja. Puedes usar también diademas para apartarle el pelo de la cara-dice ella terminando de peinar el cabello de Tori- listo, ahora, solo nos queda un detalle-dice mirando los pies descalzos de Tori -. A la próxima que hagas la locura de traer un niño a casa, asegúrate de tener todo lo que puede necesitar... animal-le mira con rayitos en los ojos

-puedo caminar – dijo ella bajándose de la silla y yéndose a la puerta... antes de ser levantada del suelo- ¡h-Hey!

-no puedes salir si estas descalza, te enfermaras-dijo el cargándola con una mano para que volviera adentro.

-Mooo, ¡puedo caminar! ¡Bájame bájame!-empezo ella a patalear, mientras era tirada en el sillón

-Tori-chan, el idiota de tu "padre" tiene razón, además...por una vez que usa las neuronas es algo sorprendente...-dijo Aikawa

-juum- Tori infla las mejillas y se cruza de brazos. -Si tocas de mas te pego, ¿entendido?-dice ella sonando igualita a cierto chico, causando en Usagi una risa mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-Definitivamente...eres igual a mama-le dijo el comenzando a caminar con la niña en brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento enserio el no publicar mucho, es solo que la universidad me consume D:<strong>

**Pero todos sus comentarios me dieron fuerzas para pensar otro capitulo :)**

**Espero me den ideas para el siguiente, díganme, ¿Cuales son sus conclusiones hasta ahora? ¿Que creen que le dijo Aikawa a Usagi? ¿Tori sobrevivirá a los días que siguen?.**

**Los amo y gracias por seguir, todavía, esta historia :3**


End file.
